


because roses smell like you.

by closeted



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Royalty AU, a very short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closeted/pseuds/closeted
Summary: "I asked Mother to put bushes of roses in front of my chambers." Tetsuro shares, intertwining hands with Kei. It all went smoothly. Kei isn't one to be touchy, and the prince is the exact opposite. Though, when the older initiates, the younger falls deeper. "Why is that?" the younger asks."Because roses smell like you."(a very short one-shot where Tetsuro misses Kei every day, and Kei falls harder for him.)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 61





	because roses smell like you.

It was the fourth day of spring, and every blossom was blooming. Old petals were falling, succeeded by its own descendants. Kuroo Tetsuro lost count of the minutes, hours, and seconds watching a handpicked rose from the royal garden a night ago, incompletely bathed in translucent water that's ought for him to replace. The prince wasn't supposed to forget.

He has his head over his arm that's rested on his desk. His pools of amber become the brightest as the sunlight is allowed by his windowpane. The crown prince thinks of nothing but the beautiful piece of life standing before him until a hand of porcelain.

_ "Your Royal Highness. You've been staring for so long."  _ says the reason why. The only reason why he has been staring at a mere flower for so long. The only reason why he has been sneaking out to a mere garden before the rise of dawn. His eyes reach the beautiful servant, body shaped like a corset underneath white, cotton linen making beautiful bulges to complement the blonde's figure. Tetsuro's caught staring once again, a question created in the mind of a curious angel.

_ "May I ask of what's on your mind, Your Royal Highness?" _

"You. You're on my mind."

Words are lost into the depths of the blonde's mind. Oh, how could a mere servant look ethereal with a puzzled look just like when he's bathed in the moonlight? With any look, the blonde bloomed and stood like a rose. That, the crown prince can tell.

The servant forced a smile behind the confusion. No one could blame the servant. He's new to everything and everyone around the palace. It all still confuses him, especially the prince before him. He's handsome, either way. To Tsukishima Kei, who isn't one to pay attention to almost anything, the crown prince of Nekoma is handsome.

_ "Your Highness, please elaborate-" _

"Don't give me that right now, Kei." scoffed the prince without eye contact. It alerted the servant, making two steps backward, followed by a bow.

_ "Forgive me, Your Royal Highness-" _

"Come closer." beckoned the prince. He looked desperate. He missed the servant. He missed him already as if the both of them never sinned behind the towering bookshelves across the hall. He missed him already as if he wasn't in the same place as he was. He missed him already as if he never became his.

Anxious but stimulated, the blonde follows.  _ "What might Your Highness need?" _

_ So dense. _

"You. I need you on my lap right now."

_ "But Your High-" _

"Drop it. Call me what you used to call me when we're alone. You know how much it means to me."

The prince says nothing but the truth. If he lies, none could call it bluffing. He never lies. Tsukishima is well aware of that. So his face burns.

_ "Tetsu."  _ the blonde stutters. It made the raven want more of the latter and nothing else. Tsukishima's voice alone was his very own serotonin. Dusk 'till dawn, it is the servant who he will find.

"Sit."

_ "This is unnecessary." _

"Are you about to object to the future king's wishes?"

_ "Tetsu." _

"Kei, please!"

The crown prince of Nekoma is very much like a child - a child, to whom one may concern, will not be spoiled with his wishes - it would all be too bothersome. Tsukishima takes note of it along with the whole palace and starts to compliment himself for an achievement.

His job was to deal with the prince with uttermost loyalty and skill. The King and Queen were even concerned with the concept, so as every single person in the palace.

Though, things never met their expectations. Ever since the announcement of the blonde's recruitment reached the crown prince, everything went all too well - just like magic.

Tsukishima sighs and rolls his eyes, making his way to where the raven wanted him to be. Every moment felt like a fairytale. They are a fairytale. Love before midnight, then royalty after.

Tetsuro smiles at the sight that he has been longing for. 

"I asked Mother to put bushes of roses in front of my chambers." Tetsuro shares, intertwining hands with Kei. It all went smoothly. Kei isn't one to be touchy, and the prince is the exact opposite. Though, when the older initiates, the younger falls deeper.  _ "Why is that?"  _ the younger asks.

"Because roses smell like you."

_ He misses me,  _ the servant thinks.  _ Every day, he misses me.  _

A smile plastered on the blonde's face. Just the thought of it made his day. The day he step foot at the palace, his expectations were horrifying enough. He was terrified and fascinated at the same time. Terrified of his thoughts becoming real-life and fascinated with the glorious structures of the palace. He found the palace stairs undeniably attractive, although what he found most attractive in that very moment was the crown prince de-escalating over the exquisite staircase.

_ "Tetsu." _

"Hm?"

_ "What kind of woman do you wish to marry?" _

Regarding the question, Tetsuro never really thought of it. It was a question he never thought would be asked and a question he's never ought to give a response. He couldn't think of an answer relating to the question - but what he knows is, "I wish to marry you."

It is yet a simple sentence with such powerful meaning. True feelings carved out of a mere sentence. Everything between them is real, yet it all still felt like a fairytale. 

_ "I do too."  _ replied the younger. That made the prince slither an arm around the younger's waist. Tight and secure, Kei felt safe, and Tetsuro claimed him. "I love you."

"I really love you."

"I'm so in love with you, I don't know what to do. You make me treat you as my only ambition. It's as if you're the throne a prince like me is trying to accomplish."

Tsukishima Kei falls harder.

It hurts.

It hurts to fall in love with such ease with the other because he knew that no one else could be compared with the prince when it comes to lending their hearts. Kuroo Tetsuro loved him like no other. Kuroo Tetsuro would betray his country for him, run away with him, create a whole kingdom with him. Tetsuro didn't even have to tell. It is the first time Tsukishima felt like a queen, even if it's just behind the towering bookshelves and under boisterous rain.

But it hurts. It hurts to love the prince with the fact that he's of royal blood and he's to succeed the throne in the next decades along with someone else he would lawfully call his queen. Just the thought of it - it hurts.

_ "I love you too, Tetsu." _

_ It should be us in the next life. _

_ Just us. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi another one-shot because i want writing to come back to me.


End file.
